Bad Day Babysitter
by Y2Jen
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi want to go out for a romantic weekend but they can't take four year old Gohan with them, so they have Yamcha babysit him. The only problem is, evertying goes wrong for Yamcha.


Goku had just defeated his brother Radits and he wanted to make up his absence to his wife, Chi-Chi, by taking her out for a romantic weekend, just the two of them. There was only one problem, what to do about their four-year-old son Gohan?  
  
"Call a babysitter."  
  
"Are you mad?" Goku asked his wife as he straitened his tie.  
  
"Well, tell me why not then." Chi-Chi replied as she put on her ear rings.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful black gown and had her hair done nicely at a salon earlier that day. Goku was wearing a dark brown suit, complete with tie and everything.  
  
"Ok fine, just hurry up." Goku looked at his watch. "Who will watch him?"  
  
"Why Yamcha of course."  
  
"Yamcha?!?" Goku was shocked but couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Goku, I fail to see what's so funny."  
  
"You want Yamcha to watch Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, and if you have a problem with that I can just spend half an hour finding a new sitter."  
  
"No, no. Yamcha's fine. Just hurry up, I made the restaurant reservation for eight." Goku looked up from his watch as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Finally." Chi-Chi opened the door. "Hi Yamcha."  
  
"Hey, move, the game's on." Yamcha burst through the door, ran past Goku in the livingroom and turned on the TV with the remote as he sat down on the couch. "Yea, go Dodgers!"  
  
"Sports." Goku sighed, not much one for sports and TV.  
  
"Yamcha, Gohan is in bed. Here's the number of our hotel." Chi-Chi gave him a small piece of paper. "We'll be back on Monday."  
  
"That's in three days Yamcha." Goku added.  
  
"Shut up." Yamcha smirked, always being teased. "Don't worry, Gohan will be fine." "Just make sure he brushes his teeth." Chi-Chi added.  
  
"That goes for you too." Goku chimed in.  
  
"I said shut up." Yamcha laughed this time.  
  
"Oh we have to go, by Yamcha." Goku and Chi-Chi went out the door and were soon gone.  
  
As the night went on, Gohan slept, the Dodgers won, and Yamcha passed out on the sofa until...  
  
"Yamcha? Yamcha? Yamcha?"  
  
"Hu?" Yamcha muttered half asleep, he was being tapped on the shoulder. He opened his eyes. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yamcha?" Gohan yawned, it was only five in the morning. "My tummy hurts."  
  
"Oh." Yamcha groaned, rolling on his back and rubbing his eyes. "Ok sport," He sat up and stretched. "Come on, let's get you a Sprite." They went into the kitchen and found a soda can.  
  
"Thanks Yamcha." Gohan took it and went back upstairs.  
  
"Oh man," Yamcha yawned and flopped back down on the couch, covering his head with a pillow. "Sometimes I forget why I want to stay single." He soon fell back to sleep.  
  
A few hours passed and it was soon past eight. Yamcha could wake up now, fully refreshed and ready for the day. He went upstairs to find that Gohan was still in bed sleeping.  
  
"Aw." Yamcha laughed. "Time to return the favor." He began to poke Gohan until he stirred.  
  
"Stop it." Gohan was awake now.  
  
"Come on kid, get up."  
  
"Leave me alone." Gohan began to cough.  
  
"Yo, are you ok?" Yamcha stopped.  
  
"No, I don't feel good."  
  
"Well, uh..." Yamcha was confused, he didn't know how to take care of a kid, a sick kid at that. "Um, what's wrong?"  
  
"I dunno, I just don't feel good."  
  
"Great." Yamcha let his arms fall to his side, now what? "Well I'm not going to no doctor, I guess I'll have to take care of you." He sighed.  
  
"Yamcha, my head hurts." Gohan sneezed.  
  
"Wait here, until I get back, use this." Yamcha threw a box of tissues and went into the bathroom. Inside, he found Chi-Chi's first aid kit and came back. "Take these Gohan." He gave him two aspirin.  
  
"Yuck." Gohan made a face as he took them.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"It hurt when I eat them."  
  
"Here, put this in your mouth." He took out a thermometer from inside the first aid kit.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Yamcha was growing impatient and put the thermometer in Gohan's mouth. But he began to eat it. "Hey stop that, what are you doing?" He put it back properly in Gohan's mouth. "Don't do that, haven't you been sick before, hu?"  
  
"No." Gohan remarked sharply.  
  
"Oh." Yamcha's voice softened, up until now he never stopped to worry about Gohan's health. "Ok." He took the thermometer out and looked at it. "Uh, I think you have just a little fever, but the pills you just took should reduce it and make the pain go away."  
  
"Thanks Yamcha." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Sure kid." Yamcha smirked back and turned to leave.  
  
"Yamcha?" Gohan asked and began to cough again.  
  
"What?" He turned.  
  
"It hurts when I cough."  
  
"What, you mean your throat is sore?"  
  
"Uh..." Gohan hesitated to reply, not knowing what a throat was. "It hurts here." He pointed.  
  
"Yea, like I just said, your throat is sore."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Yamcha walked back over, shaking his head to himself, laughing. He got the flashlight out of the first aid box. He never thought taking care of a sick kid would be so hard.  
  
"Open your mouth." He turned the light on.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Gohan held his cover.  
  
"I'm gonna look at your throat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." Yamcha sighed. "Because!"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth a little bit. Yamcha rolled his eyes, growing tired of this charade, he pried his mouth open with his hands and let go when he had Gohan's mouth open wide enough.  
  
"Ok now, let's see what we have here." He looked in his mouth, trying to figure it out. "Uh, let's see...." Yamcha dug for something in the first aid box until he found a stick.  
  
"What's that?" Gohan tensed.  
  
"Look, all I'm gonna do is put this on your tongue, you say ah and that's that."  
  
"But that has no ice cream on it."  
  
"You can have ice cream when we're done ok? Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So open your mouth."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Look!" Yamcha was getting close to drawing the line now. "All I'm gonna do is this." Yamcha opened his mouth and put the stick on his tongue. "Ah." he took it out. "That's it, is that ok?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. Ok, then, do it." Yamcha was trying not to get too uptight. "Open your mouth big like last time." Gohan did, Yamcha turned the light back on and put the stick in his mouth. "Now say ah."  
  
"Ah." Yamcha looked down Gohan's throat, it was all red and sore looking. Yamcha was no doctor, in fact he was far from it, but he could tell that Gohan had a bad case of the flu.  
  
"Ok that's enough." Yamcha was finished, he let Gohan close his mouth. "Look Gohan, I don't think there's anything I can do. All I can give you is a glass of milk and a bowl of chicken noodle soup."  
  
"Ok, can I have some?"  
  
"Well sure, I'll be back in a bit." Yamcha went downstairs and into the kitchen as Gohan went to sleep. In the refrigerator he got the jug of milk and poured a glass.  
  
"Ok, now for the soup." He looked around, thinking where some would be. "Aha, the last one." He found a can in the closet. He took it out and read the instructions aloud: Put soup in a microwave safe bowl and set microwave on medium for five minutes. He put it down. "Now what the heck does that mean?"  
  
He pulled a bowl out of a draw and put the can of soup in it, but he didn't check to see if the bowl was microwave safe. Then he turned to the microwave and pushed five minutes, not turning it from high to medium.  
  
"And now to push start," He pushed the button. "All I have to do now is wait." Yamcha folded his arms proudly as he watched the microwave cook the soup.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What was that?" Gohan snapped awake upstairs in his room.  
  
"Aw for the love of!" Yamcha began to swear. He waved the smoke aside "Aw man, this is just great."  
  
The can had exploded since the heat was set on high and Yamcha didn't take the soup out of the can, or find a microwave safe bowl. Now he was sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in soup, looking up at the broken, steaming microwave.  
  
"I wonder if this will be taken out of my pay?" Yamcha gulped and began to clean the soupy microwave. He then went back to making the soup for Gohan. "I'm a dead man." He sighed.  
  
Finally Gohan's soup was made. Yamcha came upstairs carrying a tray with the soup and milk, he was still covered in soup.  
  
"Ok kid, here you go."  
  
"Thanks for going through all this trouble to make this for me." Gohan ate hungrily.  
  
"No problem." Yamcha sighed, with relief and exoustion. "I'll be downstairs." Yamcha went down and sat at the kitchen table and muttered, "And it's only been one night..."  
  
"You are such an idiot!"  
  
"Hu?" Yamcha perked up at the voice, snapping out of his daydream. The door had opened.  
  
"I can't believe you set the hotel room reservations for the 13-15 of next month!" It was Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing back so early?" Yamcha ran over, to see her yelling at Goku.  
  
"This fool got the dates confused."  
  
"Speaking of confused fools, what happened to you Yamcha? Get in a fight with a lawn mower and loose?" Goku asked.  
  
"No." Yamcha growled but hesitated to tell them. "I broke your microwave making soup for Gohan."  
  
"What?" The couple cried in unison.  
  
"He got sick and wanted soup! I had to take care of him because I wanted him to be well for you when you guys came back."  
  
"Gohan's sick?!?" Chi-Chi ran upstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yamcha turned to Goku.  
  
"Yamcha, for the first time, I'm not mad or teasing you, I'm proud of you."  
  
"What! Really?"  
  
"Yea, you took care of Gohan, and you admitted that what you did was wrong."  
  
"Cool. So, does that mean I don't have to pay for the microwave?" Yamcha asked hopefully.  
  
"No way!" Goku laughed. "That was a very expensive microwave, and it's coming right out of your wallet Yamcha."  
  
"Aw man..." Yamcha pouted. "And I didn't even get paid for this."  
  
The End 


End file.
